Delusion
by chihyum
Summary: Venesia. Gondola. Dua hal yang berkaitan erat, seperti kau dan aku./ Sebuah harapan untuk mendapatkan kehidupan yang lebih baik disana. Namun, sepertinya Dunia ini menginginkan kenyataan yang berbeda, benar 'kan?/ Warning inside!lemon/ Special birthday's UMie Solihati :*


_Venesia. Gondola. Dua hal yang berkaitan erat, seperti kau dan aku./ Hinata pergi meninggalkan Jepang demi menghapuskan kenangan pahit yang ia dapat dari negeri Sakura itu. Dan Venesia adalah tujuannya, berharap disana ia mendapatkan kehidupan yang lebih baik. Namun sepertinya Dunia ini menginginkan kenyataan yang berbeda, benar 'kan?/ Waning Inside! Lemon!/ Anak kecil dilarang masuk :)))/ Dedicated for Umie Solihati, happy birthday beibh!_

 _ **Naruto " Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **Genre:**_ _Mysteri/ Hurt/Comfort_

 _ **Rated**_ _: M_

 _ **Pair:**_ _Hinata. H – Sasuke. U_

 _Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari pembuatan fic ini. Dan jika ada kesamaan cerita mohon dimaklumi, namun sesungguhnya fic ini murni dari otak saya._

 _ **Typo(s), OOC, AU, lemon (dosa tanggung sendiri-sendiri), alur gak jelas(?), no edit (publish lewat hape) de el el**_

 _ **DLDR!**_

 _ **I Hope You Like**_

 _ **Delusion**_ _" Presented by Yume Guran_

.

.

Deru angin malam yang pelan menabrak 'kan diri ke surai indigo itu dengan lembut. Membuat sang empu menikmati semilir angin yang menyapunya dengan malu-malu.

Ia adalah Hyuuga Hinata, seorang janda berusia 25 tahun yang ditinggal cerai mati oleh sang suami bahkan sebelum mereka merasakan kehidupan rumah tangga yang sesungguhnya. Karena sang khalik sudah terlebih dahulu memanggil sang suami.

Maka disinilah ia berakhir, di salah satu kota yang terletak disebelah timur Italia yang bernama Venesia. Kota yang terkenal dengan sebutan, ' _Ratu Adriatik'_ ini tidak diragukan lagi sebagai salah satu kota Eropa yang paling romantis.

Ia meninggalkan Jepang dan menetap di kota ini. Berharap semua kenangan pahit yang tertoreh di hatinya lenyap seiring dengan ia tinggal disini.

Tak elak, bahwa sesungguhnya hatinya masihlah rapuh. Terkurung dalam rasa sakit mencoba mendaki bukit suka cita.

Malam ini sedikit hangat. Ya, mungkin itu di karenakan musim panas yang sebentar lagi akan tiba.

Hinata berdiri di pinggiran kanal itu. Melihat pantulan dirinya yang sedang dirundung kegundahan lewat air di hadapannya.

Wajah itu kembali dibanjiri oleh air mata. Menangis, ia sedang menangis.

"Neji –hiks…," Bibir itu bergumam pelan, melantunkan nama yang dulu bahkan sampai sekarang masih mengisi relung hatinya.

Hyuuga Neji, adalah suaminya yang telah direnggut nyawanya dari sebuah kecelakan mobil. Bahkan saat itu umur pernikahan mereka belum genap 24 jam.

Hinata marah, marah kepada takdir yang telah mengambil pendamping hidupnya. Mengapa harus secepat itu?

Tangan itu mengepal kuat, memori akan hal itu masih dapat ia ingat dengan jelas. Ingin rasanya ia membenturkan kepala ini agar melupakan semuanya.

Cukup lama ia menangis sampai akhirnya sebuah suara mengintrupsi kegiatannya.

"Sepotong hati sunyi menanti di bidang sepi – Sepotong hati kelam menyandang sejuta renjana," Bariton yang terdengar begitu tenang itu menelusup ke gendang telinga Hinata.

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya dan mendapati seorang pemuda dengan gondolanya.

" _Wahai_ wanita cantik, maukah engkau menaiki gondola yang tak seberapa ini?" Pemuda itu kembali bersuara namun kali ini dengan senyum yang tersungging di bibirnya.

Hinata termangu melihatnya. Wajah sang pemuda tidak terlalu terlihat jelas karena menggunakan topi bundar yang hampir menutupi seluruh kepalanya yang hanya memperlihatkan garis lengkung bibir dan dagunya.

Hinata meragu.

Siapa? Siapa orang ini?

" _Gondolier,_ tenang saja." Ia terkekeh pelan melihat sikap Hinata yang waspada.

Mulut Hinata terbuka, seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun di urungkannya.

"Akan kubuat kau melupakan hal-hal buruk. Naik, dan kau akan tahu rasanya." Pemuda itu mengulurkan tangannya. Pandangan Hinata turun kearah tangan yang terulur dihadapannya.

Apa orang ini dapat dipercaya? Otak Hinata bekerja keras memikirkan mana yang akan ia pilih. Terima atau tolak?

"Aku bukan seorang penjahat," – lagi pemuda ini seolah bisa membaca pertanyaan di benak Hinata.

Akhirnya tangan mungil itu meraih telapak tangan pucat didepannya.

"Bagus, bersiaplah kita akan memulai perjalanan." Tukas pemuda itu dan Hinata hanya mengangguk dan duduk dengan tenang.

Kembali Hinata dibuat termangu, kali ini oleh pemandangan yang tersaji didepannya.

Kota ini terlihat begitu terang karena pencahayaan yang berwarna-warni.

Venesia terlihat sangat indah saat malam hari. Udara yang sedikit hangat sangat mendukung orang-orang untuk tidak melewatkan malam ini walau hanya untuk jalan-jalan.

Gondola ini bergerak dengan pelan , melewati kanal-kanal kecil yang berbelok-belok. Manik bulan itu mencoba menyimpan segala hal yang ditangkap lensa matanya. Mencoba tak berkedip, mungkin istilah yang cocok dengan keadaannya saat ini.

Pemuda yang mengaku bahwa ia adalah seorang _gondolier_ itu kemudian melantun lagu _'O Sole Mio'_

Ah, Hinata tahu lagu itu. Lagu ini seolah menjadi lagu wajib untuk mengantar turis-turis selama menikmati gondola menyusuri kanal-kanal kecil di Venesia.

Suara pemuda itu terdengar halus dan menenangkan. Ya, Hinata menyukainya. Menyukai suara yang menenangkan itu.

Tak berapa lama Hinata dihadapi dengan sebuah jembatan besar yang melengkung, Hinata dibuat terpesona untuk keberapa kalinya.

Hinata baru beberapa hari disini, saat itupun ia sibuk mengurusi barang-barangnya. Dan hari ini, tepatnya malam ini ia baru bisa berkeliling di kota air ini.

"Itu adalah _Ponte di Rialto_ ," Suara pemuda itu menyadarkan Hinata dari lamunannya.

"Eh?"

" _Ponte di Rialto,_ " Pemuda itu mengulangi ucapannya. Hinata mengangguk mengerti dan kembali menatap jembatan itu.

"Indah sekali." Gumam Hinata pelan dan mata itu berbinar – binar; kebahagiaan jelas terpancar dari wajah ayu itu.

"Jembatan itu telah menjadi ciri khas kota ini. Strukturnya yang memiliki desain berbentuk 'V' yang khas, arkade batu tinggi dan balustrade tempat wisatawan bisa mengintip gondola di kanal dibawahnya," Pemuda itu seoalah menjadi pemandu tour dadakan Hinata. Hinata hanya diam mendengarkan celotehan pemuda itu dengan seksama, tak ada sahutan sedikitpun dari Hinata. Bibirnya tertutup rapat, namun ekspresinya menunjuk 'kan hal yang sesungguhnya.

Perlahan namun pasti gondola itu kembali menjauh dari jembatan Rialto itu, membuat perempuan bermahkota indigo itu mendesah kecewa.

Sekitar 20 menitan, akhirnya gondola itu menepi. Hinata kembali berpijak kedaratan.

"Pekat bukan alasan merejam mimpi –Hitam bukan alasan meraih putih ," Pemuda itu kembali tersenyum walau sebenarnya ekspresinya sungguh benar-benar tak terlihat.

Hinata merogoh kantong tas selempangnya mencari-cari benda yang bernama uang, "Tidak perlu dibayar sekarang," Tandas pemuda itu yang membuat Hinata sedikit tersentak.

"Pastikan kau membayarnya diakhir nanti," Pemuda itu mendayung kembali gondolanya menjauh dari Hinata, "Kita akan bertemu lagi besok, di waktu dan tempat yang sama." Setelah mengatakan itu sosoknya lenyap berbelok masuk ke salah satu kanal kecil yang ada disana.

Hinata masih mematung, mencerna ucapan pemuda itu.

Besok. Bertemu. Lagi.

Hinata menggeleng pelan. Jantungnya berdebar-debar.

"Ada apa denganku?" Ucapnya lirih dan beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri, ia ingin istirahat. Banyak hal yang terjadi hari ini dan itu benar-benar membuatnya lelah.

Besok ia ingin melanjutkan jalan-jalannya. Ya, harus.

.

.

.

.

Pagi ini Hinata sarapan dengan kopi buatan sendiri. Dengan sedikit tergesa Hinata menghabiskan waktu sarapannya dengan singkat.

Sekitar jam sepuluh pagi, Hinata beranjak keluar dari rumahnya dan memulai berkeliling di kota yang baru ia tempati.

Perjalanannya dimulai dengan menyusuri _Grand Canal_ yang membelah kota Venesia. Dapat Hinata dengar dengan jelas suara dayungan gondola yang pelan-pelan menyeberangi kota.

 _Grand Canal_ adalah jalanan utama dan pusat transportasi air. Disana terdapat gondola, vaporetto, dan traghetto.

Kepala itu tak henti-hentinya menoleh kekanan – kekiri untuk melihat semua pemandangan ini.

Merasa belum terpuaskan Hinata pergi menuju _Piazza San Marco_. Tempat itu merupakan taman yang terkenal di Venesia. Dan yang membuat Hinata tertarik ketempat itu adalah banyaknya burung merpati yang memenuhi tempat itu.

Hinata membeli beberapa biji jagung dengan salah satu pedagang disana. Setelah itu, dijulurkanya tangan yang sudah terisi oleh butir-butir jagung itu kearah merpati jinak itu.

Tak butuh waktu lama, merpati-merpati itu sudah mengerumuni Hinata.

Hinata tertawa pelan saat merasakan paruh mereka yang terkadang mematuk telapak tangannya.

Setidaknya kesedihannya tentang Neji berangsur-angsur terobati walau belum sepenuhnya.

"Huhf…" Terdengar helaan nafas panjang yang keluar dari bibirnya. Namun, pikirannya kembali tergiang akan sosok gondolier misterius semalam.

"Kenapa ia tidak ingin dibayar?" Hinata berbicara pada dirinya sendiri.

"Tidak. Pemuda itu malah mengatakan sesuatu yang ganjal, ia menyuruhku untuk membayarnya di akhir." Hinata terus berbicara sendiri, "Apa sebaiknya aku mencarinya? Untuk menanyakan maksud dari perkataannya semalam? Sepertinya itu bukan ide yang buruk," Setelah membulatkan tekad untuk mencari eksitensi pemuda itu. Hinata kembali ke Grand Canal dan mencoba mencari pemuda semalam dengan mencoba mengingat pakaian yang dikenakan oleh pemuda itu.

Lama bola mata itu bergerak liar mencari, namun hasilnya nihil. Menurutnya para gondolier itu semua terlihat sama. Baju garis-garis merah hitam putih dan topi bundar.

'Aku tak bisa menemukannya,' Batin Hinata sedih.

Dan bodohnya Hinata tidak menanyakan nama pemuda itu semalam.

Alhasil, Hinata harus menyanggupi diri untuk menemui pemuda itu nanti malam di tempat yang sama.

.

.

.

.

Hinata kembali berdiri di pinggiran kanal yang kemarin malam sempat ia pijak.

Malam semakin dingin. Hari ini cuaca malam sangat menusuk, tidak sehangat kemarin.

Hinata sendiri menggunakan celana jeans hitam yang di padu dengan mantel cokelat berbulu. Sedangkan rambut panjangnya ia biarkan tergerai.

Mata Hinata bergerak mencari sosok pemuda itu. Sosok pemuda yang menurut Hinata menyimpan banyak misteri.

Hinata mendongak, menatap bulan yang hanya terlihat sedikit. Mungkin mencoba mencari hiburan selagi menunggu kedatangan pemuda itu.

"Tapakku abu di bumi keruh tak harap sambut –Obsesiku beri jawab berjuta tanya mengukir lega dalam sahaja," Suara itu tiba-tiba membuat Hinata tersentak kaget dan langsung melihat kearah si empu punya suara.

"K-kau!" Pekik Hinata, "Aa, ini aku." Jawab pemuda itu santai. Hinata tertunduk malu, setidaknya pekik 'kan tadi menurutnya sedikit memalukan.

"Ayo, maukah kau menaiki gondola yang tak seberapa ini?" Kali ini pemuda itu mengulurkan tangannya kearah Hinata lagi.

Hinata menggeleng tegas membuat uluran tangan itu turun kembali kesisi tubuh pemuda itu.

"Kenapa?" Dari nada bicaranya kentara sekali pemuda itu terlihat bingung.

"A-aku ingin menanyakan beberapa hal kepadamu," Jawab Hinata gugup.

Pemuda itu hanya diam dan menunggu Hinata melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Siapa kau? Dan kenapa kau datang kepadaku? Dan lagi, apa maksud dari ucapanmu kemarin malam?" Hinata terlihat berpikir sepertinya ia melupakan satu pertanyaan terakhir, sampai akhirnya, "Lalu, bisakah kau membuka topimu itu?" Pertanyaan terakhir berubah haluan dari yang ingin ia tanyakan, Hinata benar-benar lupa pertanyaan terakhir yang ingin ia tanyakan.

Hinata menunggu pemuda ini angkat bicara.

Agak lama pemuda itu terdiam sampai akhirnya tangan pucat itu terangkat tinggi dan membuka topi yang menutupi kepalanya.

Jantung Hinata berdebar. Gerakan membuka topi itu terlihat begitu lambat di mata Hinata, sehingga membuat jantungnya berdetak tak karuan.

 _Deg!_

 _Deg!_

 _Deg!_

Dapat Hinata lihat surai raven yang sedikit berkilau karena cahaya dari lampu di sekitar mereka. Perlahan wajah itu makin nampak.

Manik obsidian yang tajam.

Garis rahang yang tegas.

Bibir tipis yang sensual dan,

Rambut spike biru dongker yang seolah menantang gravitasi.

Satu kata untuk pemuda ini, yaitu

Tampan.

Hinata menyesal telah menyuruh pemuda di hadapannya membuka topi itu. Setidaknya sebelum itu Hinata tidak merasa terintimidasi oleh mata elang itu.

Menunduk, Hinata lebih memilih untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang tengah merona.

"Sasuke,"

Hinata diam-diam menegang.

"Panggil aku Sasuke," Ucap pemuda itu seolah menegaskan. Hinata mengangguk kikuk, "Hi-Hina –"

"Hyuuga Hinata, aku tau." Sela pemuda bernama Sasuke cepat. Hinata terbelalak, bagaimana bisa pemuda itu mengetahui namanya? Bahkan sebelum ini ia merasa tidak pernah menyebutkan namanya atau hal lain yang menyangkut masalah itu.

"Angkat kepalamu, aku jadi tidak bisa melihat wajahmu jika kau terus menunduk seperti itu," Hinata dengan gerakan patah-patah mengangkat kepalanya. Dan langsung mendapati wajah tampan Sasuke yang sedang menatapnya intens.

"Ja-jaga pandanganmu," Ucap Hinata susah payah menahan malu, dapat Hinata lihat alis itu bertaut tanda bingung.

"Kenapa? Apa aku tidak boleh menatapmu?" Tanya pemilik surai gelap itu.

"Bu-bukan begitu," Hinata memilin ujung mantelnya, " –Hanya sa-saja aku kurang nyaman jika terus menerus ditatap seseorang," Jelas Hinata pelan, sangat pelan malah.

"Hn, aku mengerti," Sasuke mengangguk, "Jadi, maukah kau menaiki gondola yang tak seberapa ini?" Tanyanya lagi dan kembali mengulurkan tangan pucat itu yang segera disambut oleh Hinata.

"Baiklah," Dan gondola itu mulai bergerak pelan menjauhi daratan.

Di tengah perjalanan Sasuke membuka suara.

"Dan alasan mengapa aku mendekatimu tidak ada yang khusus, aku hanya tidak suka melihat perempuan yang bersedih, sebuah alasan yang klise dan cukup kuat."

Hinata mengangguk mengerti, pertemuan mereka hanya kebetulan. Akan tetapi, ada apa dengannya? Kenapa tubuhnya bereaksi seperti ini? Ada sebuah rasa kekecewaan ketika mendengar kata 'tidak ada yang khusus' dari alasan Sasuke.

'Apa yang kau harapkan Hyuuga Hinata!' Batinnya kesal, ingin rasanya ia menjambak rambutnya sendiri.

Manik lavender itu terus mencuri-curi pandang kearah Sasuke.

Ia tidak lagi menggunakan topi, dan Hinata kembali merona saat pandangannya bertumpu dengan pandangan Sasuke.

Sasuke terkekeh pelan, Hinata yang mendengar kekehan itu seolah sedang mengejeknya yang salah tingkah.

Hinata mencoba fokus dengan pemandangan yang ada di depannya. Jantungnya terus berdetak keras, Hinata bahkan takut kalau Sasuke dapat mendengar debaran jantungnya.

Dan sampai akhirnya ia kembali di suguhi dengan sebuah jembatan, namun berbeda dengan yang kemarin. Jembatan ini lebih kecil dari Rialto.

"Itu adalah _Brigde of Sighs_ atau biasa disebut jembatan desah," Sasuke sengaja menggantungkan ucapannya. Hinata mengkerutkan dahi, "Desah?" Tanyanya pelan.

Bibir tipis itu melengkung, "Ya, jembatan ini menghubungkan dua bagian penjara tua yang ada di kota ini. Jembatan ini disebut 'mendesah' karena para pidana yang di bawa melewati _Brigde of Sighs_ akan mendesah, karena untuk terakhir kalinya mereka melihat pemandangan kota Venesia sebelum di tahan ataupun di eksekusi."

Hinata menyendu, "Kasihan," Ucapnya lirih.

"Tapi, jembatan ini yang paling terkenal di Venesia," Tambah Sasuke yang memicu rasa penasaran Hinata, "Kenapa?"

Sasuke mengangguk pelan, "Ada orang yang mengatakan, jika sepasang kekasih yang berada di atas gondola melewati bagian bawah jembatan ini disaat matahari tenggelam lalu mereka berciuman, maka cinta mereka akan abadi."

Hinata tersenyum kecil.

"Karena hal itukah, jadi jembatan ini terkenal?"

"Ya, begitulah."

Hinata menatap kembali jembatan Sighs yang berjarak sekitar 15 meter dari tempatnya.

'Andai ada Neji, mungkin kami akan melakukannya, hahaha.' Batinnya sambil tertawa miris. Tiba-tiba gondola yang ia naiki bergoyang tak beraturan; Kekanan dan kekiri.

"Eh?" Hinata terkejut saat Sasuke tiba-tiba sudah ada di hadapannya, mungkinkah hal tadi ditimbulkan karena pergerakan Sasuke yang pindah posisi jadi dihadapannya? Tak ada yang tahu.

Sasuke duduk mengarah kearahnya, jarak diantara mereka sangat tipis. Bahkan Hinata dapat mencium bau citrus yang menguar dari tubuh pemuda ini.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Hinata bingung dan Sasuke hanya diam.

Gondola mereka tetap bergerak pelan walau tak ada yang mendayung mungkin karena riak-riak air yang menggerak 'kannya.

Sebentar lagi, gondola yang mengangkut mereka berdua melintasi area di bawah jembatan _Brigde of Sighs_.

Saat benar-benar sampai di bawahnya, Hinata merasa di tarik dan bibirnya merasakan sebuah benda kenyal yang menempel dipermukaannya.

Manik amethyst itu membola tatkala tau apa yang sedang terjadi diantara mereka.

Kini pemuda itu sedang menciumnya. Ya, benar-benar menciumnya.

Tubuh Hinata mematung tak berani bergerak, matanya masih terbuka lebar. Sedangkan mata Sasuke menutup, seolah menikmati kegiatan yang sedang ia lakukan.

Bibir tipis Sasuke mulai mengulum pelan bibirnya, terkadang sesekali menyesapnya membuat Hinata merasa tubuhnya tegang.

Kepala Sasuke bergerak miring demi mendapati posisi yang nyaman, sedangkan tangan kanannya memegang kepala Hinata dan menekannya untuk memperdalam kegiatan mereka. Tangan kirinya sendiri meremas jari-jari mungil tangan kanan Hinata yang ia genggam.

"Ahhhnn–" Hinata mengerang saat Sasuke mulai memangut bibir bawahnya dengan intens, tangannya yang bebas mencengkram bahu Sasuke.

Terus Sasuke melakukannya secara bergantian.

Saat Sasuke menemukan celah untuk memasuki lidahnya ke mulut Hinata, Hinata hampir saja tersedak karena tiba-tiba benda asing memasuki area mulutnya.

Lidah Sasuke bergerak liar didalam sana, terkadang tercipta jarak beberapa senti saat mereka mengambil nafas dalam dan melanjutkan. Suara decapan dari kegiatan mereka terdengar begitu jelas.

Hinata mulai kekurangan oksigen, dadanya mulai kembang kempis tak beraturan. Dan tak berapa lama Sasuke melepaskan lumatannya, menatap wajah Hinata yang sudah merona hebat dan menyeringai.

Hinata sendiri masih sibuk menghirup udara dengan rakus, pikirannya kosong namun hatinya terus berteriak tidak terima. Setelah sedikit tenang, Hinata memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"K-kenapa kau lakukan itu?" Tanyanya gagap.

"Karena aku ingin," Jawaban Sasuke benar-benar membuat hatinya serasa ditusuk beribu jarum.

Dalam diam Hinata menangis tertahan, semudah itukah perasaannya di permainkan?

Sasuke mengangkat dagu Hinata, kemudian di usapnya dengan lembut pipi gembil yang basah itu menggunakan ibu jarinya.

"Ssst, jangan menangis." Timpalnya dan kembali memangut bibir Hinata. Hinata pun memejamkan matanya, membiarkan air matanya terus mengalir.

Tidak, Hinata bukan menangis akan hal ini. Namun, Hinata menangis karena hatinya yang goyah. Ya, goyah.

Hati yang hanya ia tujukan untuk Neji seorang, kini berpindah kelain tempat.

"Aku menyukaimu, sejak pertama kali, kau menginjakkan kakimu ditempat ini," Ucap Sasuke di sela-sela ciumannya.

Perlahan namun pasti tangan Hinata bergerak melingkari leher Sasuke dan mulai membalasi kecupan basah dari Sasuke.

'Maaf. Maaf 'kan aku, Neji.'

Hinata terbuai akan pesona seorang gondolier yang tampan ini. Namun, apakah ini nyata? Hinata mengabaikan fakta itu.

Namun ada satu hal yang Hinata lupakan, bahwa satu pertanyaannya ada yang belum dijawab oleh Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

Sudah hampir semingu lebih kedekatannya dengan Sasuke menjadi semakin intim. Tidak, ia tidak mengkhianati Neji, Neji tetap ada di salah satu sudut hatinya.

Mau bagaimanapun Hinata adalah seorang wanita yang juga butuh untuk dicintai, tidak mungkin selamanya ia harus larut dalam masa lalu.

Kini waktunya untuk menatap kedepan, menjalani kehidupan baru dengan cinta yang baru.

Sasuke.

Ah, mengingat nama itu saja sudah membuat Hinata merona.

Namun, ada hal yang selalu mengganjal di hati Hinata. Yaitu, Sasuke selalu mengajaknya bertemu pada malam hari. Lalu berapa umur Sasuke yang sebenarnya?

Dan Hinata selalu ingin bertanya akan hal ini.

Malam ini, mereka bertemu di tempat yang berbeda untuk pertama kalinya.

Sasuke mengatakan bahwa ia akan kerumah Hinata dan menagih janjinya.

"Janji? Kurasa aku tidak pernah berjanji apapun padanya." Gumam Hinata pelan.

 _Ting tong!_

Bel apartemen Hinata berbunyi, dan sesegera mungkin Hinata membukakan pintunya.

"Sasuke," Sebut Hinata saat tahu siapa yang datang.

"Hn,"

Setelah itu Hinata mempersilakan Sasuke untuk masuk.

Sasuke terlihat berbeda hari ini. Ia menggunakan kaus oblong berlengan panjang berwarna biru gelap yang di padu dengan celana jeans hitam. Terlihat kasual namun mempesona bagi hawa yang melihatnya.

Sasuke berdehem memecahkan keheningan, Hinata yang tersadar langsung menawari Sasuke makan malam.

"Tidak, aku sudah makan." Hinata mengangguk mengerti, "Jika kau belum makan malam, akan kutemani," Hinata tersipu mendengarnya dan mereka beranjak kearah dapur Hinata.

Hinata mencoba memasak makanan instan yang bisa cepat ia makan.

"Pasta?" Tanya Sasuke tepat di belakang tubuhnya. Hinata gelagapan saat mengetahui posisi mereka yang benar-benar dalam zona berbahaya.

"I-i-iya," Mencoba menormalkan detak jantungnya dengan menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

Tiba-tiba lengan kekar Sasuke melingkari pinggang rampingnya, "Bukankah itu tidak sehat? Jangan terlalu sering," Sasuke mulai menenggelamkannya wajahnya di lekukan leher Hinata, menyesap aroma manis dari tubuh perempuan yang di dekapnya ini.

"A-ano, Sasuke."

"Hn,"

"Be-berapa umurmu sekarang?" Hinata juga ingin tahu, berapa jarak umurnya dengan Sasuke karena jujur ia terlihat lebih tua dari Sasuke.

"21 tahun," Jawab Sasuke santai.

"Apa?!" Hinata langsung melepas tangan Sasuke yang memenjarakannya dan langsung membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap kearah pemuda berkulit putih pucat itu.

"Ah, tidak. Seharusnya 29 tahun" Hinata menggeleng tidak terlalu mendengarkan ucapan Sasuke barusan. Ia menganggap Sasuke sedang mempermainkannya. Dan kembali fokus pada masakannya.

"Hinata?" Sasuke kembali memeluknya dari belakang.

"…"

"Jangan mengacuhkanku," Sasuke menenggelamkan lagi wajahnya di perpotongan leher Hinata.

"…"

"Kau marah?" Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya dan membalik tubuh Hinata menjadi menghadapnya.

"Iya." Mendengar itu Sasuke tersenyum.

"Akan kubuat kau tidak marah lagi," Tangan Sasuke mematikan kompor yang tadi untuk memasak makan malam Hinata. Manik obsidiannya mengerling nakal membuat Hinata harus menahan nafas karena harus menerima serangan tiba-tiba Sasuke.

"Dan ini juga adalah janji yang kutagih darimu,"

Sasuke langsung mendekatkan kepalanya ke wajah Hinata. Kemudian menangkap bibir yang merekah itu menggunakan bibirnya.

Tangan Sasuke mulai bergerak kebelakang kepala Hinata. Menekannya dengan pelan. Dan melingkari tangan satunya lagi ke pinggul Hinata agar lebih mendekat kearahnya.

Hinata hanya diam, menerima semua hal yang akan dilakukan oleh Sasuke dengan tubuhnya. Melawan juga percuma, toh tenaganya tidak sebanding dengan Sasuke yang notabene laki-laki.

Kaki kanan Sasuke menyelinap diantara paha Hinata. Sedikit menggesekkan pahanya dengan area kewanitaan milik Hinata, membuat wanita itu mendesah. Kaki jenjang milik Hinata secara refleks mengapit kaki Sasuke karena efek tegang.

Tangan kiri Sasuke menuntun tangan Hinata untuk melingkar di lehernya.

Agar Hinata mendesah lagi, Sasuke mulai megarahkan bibirnya kearah leher Hinata.

"Enghh…" Desahan kembali lolos dari balik bibir Hinata yang membuat gairah Sasuke semakin naik. Tangan yang semula diam kini bergerak mengelus pinggul Hinata dan turun untuk mengangkat paha Hinata.

Bibirnya masih sibuk memberi tanda kepemilikanya di leher putih itu dan area belakang telinga. Hinata pasrah saja, lihatlah tangan mungil Hinata yang mulai mencengkram rambut raven milik Sasuke dengan remasan-remasan pelan.

"Hinata…" Sasuke melenguh tatkala alat vitalnya bertemu dengan kewanitaan Hinata yang hangat dan lembab. Selain itu ia juga mulai menggigit-gigit kecil daun telinga Hinata demi lebih merangsang Hinata.

Hinata di buat merinding oleh Sasuke, sedangkan tubuhnya semakin merapat kearah tubuh tegap itu.

"Ja-janganh disinihh…" Hinata tahu bahwa libido Sasuke sudah meningkat, setidaknya mereka harus mencari tempat yang nyaman untuk melakukan 'itu.'

Sasuke yang mengerti mulai menggendong Hinata dan membawanya kekamar Hinata.

Meletakkan tubuh molek itu dengan perlahan diatas kasur dan mulai merangkak menaiki tempat diatas tubuh Hinata.

Hinata kini sempurna berada di bawah kungkungan Sasuke. Sasuke memulai aksinya, Hinata membiarkan lidah Sasuke memasuki mulutnya dan menyapu setiap inci didalamnya.

Seakan terbawa suasana yang semakin panas, Sasuke bergerak memindahkan lidah dan bibirnya ke belakang telinga Hinata kemudian turun ke leher.

"Sasukehh…" Hinatanya mendesah dan mulai menjambak rambut Sasuke.

Tangan Sasuke tidak diam, dia mulai membuka kaos yang dipakai oleh Hinata dan melepaskannya dari si empu punya badan.

Hinata merona saat kaos itu benar terlucuti dari tubuhnya.

Sekarang yang ada di hadapan Sasuke adalah dua gundukan besar yang masih terbungkus bra putih itu. Tanpa mengucapkan apapun Sasuke melepaskan kaitan bra-nya dan meloloskan bukit kembar itu dari sarangnya.

Sasuke menekan-nekan benda yang menonjol dan berwarna merah muda itu. Keras karena sudah menegang.

Memilinnya membuat Hinata mengerang nikmat.

"Akhh… Ja-janganh…" Sasuke menyeringai, melihat respon tubuh Hinata yang melemas.

Bibir Sasuke mulai berperan aktif lagi, mengulum salah satu nipple itu dan menyesapnya dengan kuat.

"Sahh…" Hinata terlihat kepayahan, kepalanya mendongak keatas sehingga membuat dadanya membusung seolah minta di jamah lebih.

Tangan Sasuke mulai lagi membuka semua pakaian Hinata yang tersisa hingga wanita itu benar-benar polos.

Sasuke meremas dada kiri Hinata dengan gemas sedangkan dada kanannya masih di manjakan oleh bibir Sasuke. Kaki Hinata mulai menerjang kemana-mana, melimpahkan sensasi aneh yang terjadi di tubuhnya.

Kaki Sasuke bergerak membuka paha Hinata. Tangan Sasuke yang bebas mulai membelai vagina Hinata, menekan klitoris itu dengan pelan membuat Hinata menggelinjang hebat.

Dan Hinata orgasme untuk yang pertama, Sasuke melepaskan kulumannya dan menatap mata Hinata yang sayu. Ada gairah minta dipuaskan disana, dan Sasuke dapat melihatnya dengan jelas.

Sasuke mencolek cairan milik Hinata dan mencicipi rasa wanita itu.

"Sa-Sasuke!" Hinata menutup wajahnya malu membuat Sasuke terkekeh.

Kemudian Sasuke melumat bibirnya kembali dengan lembut. Dan Hinata pun ikut membalas ciuman itu. Ia masih malu, namun belaian bibir Sasuke sangat menggoda.

Tangan Sasuke mulai bergerak lagi dan memasuki salah satu jarinya keliang Hinata.

Hinata mengerang saat jari Sasuke melakukan gerakan 'masuk – keluar'nya dengan cepat.

Sasuke menyeringai dalam ciumannya dan melepaskan ciuman itu. Penasaran dengan ekspresi Hinata yang sedang dalam keadaan 'nikmat.'

Kulit persolen itu mengkilap karena keringat dan mata itu terpejam rapat, pinggulnya ikut bergoyang seiring berlawanan dengan jari milik Sasuke. Kesan seksi langsung Sasuke tangkap. Melihat payudara yang bergerak-gerak karena pergerakan dari tuannya membuat Sasuke kembali menjajaki bibirnya diatas sana.

"Ahhnn…" Hinata klimaks untuk kedua kalinya, Dan Sasuke langsung mencabut jarinya dari liang Hinata.

Hinata merasa kewanitaannya berkedut hebat, rasa lelah mulai menghampiri Hinata karena telah orgasme untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Sasuke bergegas melucuti semua pakaian yang melekat pada dirinya dan melemparnya entah kemana. Memposisikan kejantanannya untuk memasuki Hinata, Sasuke menatap kearah Hinata seolah meminta izin, setelah mendapat anggukan setuju Sasuke langsung mendorong kejantanannya masuk ke liang Hinata.

"A'ahhhnn…" Hinata berteriak saat sakit mulai menjalar seolah tubuhnya akan terbelah dua.

Sasuke sendiri mendesis menahan kenikmatan saat miliknya di remas kuat oleh dinding vagina Hinata.

Sasuke melakukannya dengan perlahan, terkadang ia akan menarik sedikit kejantanannya dan kembali mendorong masuk dengan perlahan.

Setelah yakin barang miliknya sudah tertanam sepenuhnya, ia membiarkan Hinata untuk beradaptasi dengan miliknya.

Hinata mulai menggerekan pinggulnya seolah memberi izin untuk Sasuke agar mulai bergerak. Sasuke sendiri langsung bergerak saat mendapat sinyal dari Hinata.

Perlahan Sasuke mulai menggerakan pinggulnya, dan sensasi sakit namun nikmat langsung menjalar ke tubuh Hinata.

"Anghhn…," Hinata Mendesah hebat.

"Hhhnn… Hhinathaah…" Lenguh Sasuke yang juga merasakan kenikmatan.

Pinggul itu semakin lama semakin bergerak cepat, sehingga tubuh Hinata ikut terguncang naik turun di bawah tubuh Sasuke. Rasa nikmat yang membuat mereka ingin terus lebih, lebih dan lebih cepat lagi.

Kemudian Sasuke kembali memberikan ciuman panas di bibir wanita yang ada dibawah tubuhnya ini. Bermain dengan lidah Hinata, dengan sesekali menyesapnya.

Tangan Sasuke juga tidak tinggal diam, dan mulai menjamah tempat-tempat sensitifnya.

"Sahshukehh…," Desahan Hinata benar-benar tidak dapat ia tahan, saat tiba-tiba Sasuke melepaskan pangutannya.

Seringai kembali mampir kearah bibir tipis itu. Tangannya meremas dada kiri Hinata dengan kuat sambil menjepit nipple itu dengan jempol dan jari telunjuknya.

"Sebut, Hinata. Sebut namaku." Ucapnya dengan nafas yang memburu.

"Sahh…" Hinata dibuat benar-benar tak berdaya.

"Apa? Aku tidak mendengarmu," Dan tanpa ampun Sasuke semakin gencar melakukan gerakan in – out nya dengan cepat.

"Sahh… Suukehh akhuhh… k-keluarh…" Hinata kembali mendapat klimaksnya yang ketiga.

Sasuke masih terus bergerak.

"Ssshh… A-aku juga akan keluar." Desis Sasuke tertahan.

Barang milik Sasuke berdenyut didalam tubuh Hinata dan masih terus menghentak-hentak pinggulnya dengan cepat. Dan,

"Sasukehhh…" Hinata berteriak saat Sasuke melakukan hentakkan terakhir yang begitu kuat dan dalam. Disusul dengan cairan hangat Sasuke yang memenuhi rahimya.

"H-Hinatahh…" Sasuke melenguh puas. Dan langsung menjatuhkan diri ke sisi tubuh Hinata.

Lama mereka diam sampai akhirnya Sasuke membawa tubuhnya dalam dekapan laki-laki itu.

Hinata benar-benar merasa lelah, matanya berat ingin segera menutup.

Namun, sebelum Hinata benar-benar tertidur ia mendangar Sasuke mengatakan sesuatu.

"Ini yang terakhir. Terima kasih, sudah membuatku kembali merasakan jatuh cinta."

Dan Dunia disekitar Hinata langsung menggelap seketika.

.

.

.

.

Sinar matahari siang langsung menyelinap masuk kekamar Hinata lewat celah-celah pentilasi dan jendela kamarnya.

Hinata melenguh pelan, meraba kesebalah tempat berbaringnya. Hinata tak menemukan apapun yang ia cari.

Sontak tubuh mungil itu langsung terduduk.

Matanya membola saat mengetahui tubuhnya masih berpakain utuh.

"Sasuke," Panggilnya agak keras, seprei kasurnya masih rapi tidak sekusut bayangan terakhir Hinata melihatnya.

Hinata menatap kamarnya.

Kosong. Tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan selain dirinya.

Hinata beranjak kedapur, ingin memastikan bahwa kejadian semalam memang adanya.

Nihil, Hinata tidak menemukan bekas panci semalam yang ia gunakan untuk merebus mie pasta. Kejadian semalam seolah tidak pernah terjadi, dan semua itu di perkuat dengan Sasuke yang menghilang tanpa jejak.

Menggeleng dengan pelan, Hinata mencoba berpikir jernih.

'Mungkin, Sasuke yang membersihkan semua ini,' Pikirnya positif. Hinata mulai bergegas membersihkan diri dan berencana keluar untuk mencari keberadaan Sasuke.

Setidaknya saat ini ia sudah mengantongi nama, dan sudah tahu bentuk wajah laki-laki itu.

Sekitar setengah jam Hinata bersiap dan keluar rumah, kemudian ia mulai berjalan kearah _Grand Canal._

Lagi, Hinata menggerakan bola matanya kesana kemari, mencari Sasuke di hamparan _Grand Canal_ yang dipenuhi oleh gondola.

Tiba-tiba seorang gondoliera mendekati Hinata.

"Wahai wanita cantik, maukah kau menaiki gondolaku ini?" Hinata sedikit kaget dan langsung menatap wanita di hadapannya ini.

"Ah, tidak. Terima kasih," Ucap Hinata cepat dan kembali matanya bergerak gelisah mencari Sasuke.

"Apakah anda sedang menunggu atau mencari seseorang?" Gondoliera itu masih di depan Hinata. Hinata mengangguk cepat dan mengembalikan pandangannya kearah si lawan bicara.

"Sasuke, apa anda mengenal Sasuke?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Hinata wanita paruh baya ini terlihat sangat terkejut.

"Apa?" Ucapnya sedikit keras, "Apa anda mengenal Sasuke?" Hinata mengulangi pertanyaannya dan ekspresi terkejut tidak bergeser sedikitpun dari wajah itu.

"Sasuke?" Tanyanya lagi seolah memastikan sedangkan Hinata langsung mengangguk meng-iyakan.

"Apa anda mengenalnya?" Tanya Hinata penasaran.

Wanita itu langsung tersenyum kecil yang terlihat sedih dimata Hinata.

"Namaku Marie Kallen," Bukannya menjawab wanita itu malah memperkenalkan dirinya kepada Hinata, merasa tidak enak hati Hinata juga ikut memperkenalkan diri.

"Kau dari Jepang?" Kallen terlihat sedikit heran setelah mendengar namanya, "Ya," Jawab Hinata singkat.

"Mengapa kau menetap disini?" Kallen kembali bertanya, membuat Hinata sedikit jengah.

"Ceritanya panjang," Hinata menghela nafas dalam, "Lalu, apakah anda mengenal Sasuke?" Hinata ingin cepat-cepat menemukan Sasuke.

"Ya, aku sudah menganggapnya seperti anakku sendiri," Jawab Kallen yang membuat Hinata semakin penasaran, "Namun tak banyak hal yang kuketahui tentangnya." Tambah Kallen sedikit meragu.

"Yang kutahu bahwa ia juga dari Jepang, sama sepertimu." Hinata mendengar dengan cermat, "Dia adalah mahasiswa yang di transfer dari Jepang kesini." Lanjutnya.

"Lalu?"

"Dia juga bekerja sebagai gondolier," Hinata tersenyum mendengarnya. Sepertinya Sasuke memang benar-benar memiliki kehidupan yang misterius.

"Tak banyak hal yang kuketahui, karena memang kami belum sempat dekat."

"Be-belum sempat?" Tanya Hinata bingung.

"Ya, karena sebuah kejadian yang membuat kami tidak bisa dekat lagi."

"Apa maksudmu?" Hinata mulai merasakan firasat buruk tentang perkataan yang akan di lontarkan oleh wanita dihadapannya ini.

"Sasuke tewas 8 tahun yang lalu," Setelah mengatakan hal itu Kallen diam.

Hinata membatu. Waktu disekitarnya seolah berhenti. Telinganya terasa mendenging, suara-suara di sekelilingnya lenyap tak terdengar.

Butuh waktu lama Hinata untuk mencerna kata-kata Kallen.

Tangannya bergetar hebat, "J-jangan bercanda! Hahaha," Hinata tertawa garing.

"Aku serius, ia ditemukan tewas di _Grand Canal_ ini 8 tahun yang lalu." Sergah Kallen cepat.

"Ini sama sekali tidak lucu, Nyonya Marie." Hinata tetap keukuh dalam pendiriannya.

"Ia bunuh diri dengan menenggelamkan dirinya ke kanal ini saat malam hari," Hinata terdiam, matanya mulai berair. Kepalanya menggelang tanda tak percaya.

"Alasan kematiannya tidak diketahui. Namun, ada yang mengatakan bahwa ia melakukan itu di sebabkan patah hati karena kekasihnya lebih memilih menikah dengan orang lain,"

"A-apa –" Hinata menutup mulutnya, dirinya mulai terisak.

Hinata mulai teringat dengan beberapa perkataan Sasuke.

 _21 tahun._

 _Ah, tidak. Seharusnya 29 tahun._

21 + 8 = 29

Ya, maksud dari perkataan Sasuke adalah seandainya ia masih hidup mungkin usianya saat ini sudah 29 tahun,

Hinata menangis sejadi-jadinya saat mengetahui fakta itu.

Dan lagi, mungkinkah ucapan terakhir yang ia dengar dari Sasuke itu mengatakan maksud laki-laki itu?

 _Ini yang terakhir. Terima kasih._

Itu adalah pertemuan terakhir mereka dan kata terima kasih itu adalah bentuk ucapan untuk Hinata yang telah membuatnya kembali merasakan cinta.

Karena sebelumnya Sasuke pernah gagal dalam kehidupan cintanya.

Tapi –

Apa pertemuan itu benar-benar terjadi? Atau hanya rekaan belaka yang di sebut sebagai kembang tidur?

Hinata tidak tahu. Ia merasa gamang.

Kallen naik kedaratan dan memeluk tubuh Hinata yang bergetar karena menangis.

"Aku tidak tahu, bagaimana kau bisa tahu mengenalnya. Namun, percayalah bahwa sesungguhnya dirinya memang telah tiada." Kallen menepuk punggung Hinata pelan.

"Hiks… Sasuke…" Hinata merasa semuanya bukan khayalan. Wajah itu, senyum itu, dekapan itu dan sentuhan itu terasa begitu nyata.

"Sst, tenanglah," Kallen terus mencoba menenangkan Hinata, "Kau adalah orang yang kesekian kalinya yang pernah melihat penampakkan dirinya,"

Hinata melepaskan pelukan Kallen, "A-apa maksudmu?"

"Orang-orang sekitar sini sering mengatakan bahwa mereka beberapa kali melihat sosok Sasuke yang sedang mendayung gondola nya di kanal-kanal Venesia saat malam hari."

Hinata masih menangis. Bagaimana ini? Perasaannya sudah terlanjur basah oleh percikan yang bernama cinta. Cintanya kepada sosok raven yang ternyata tidak ada lagi di Dunia ini.

Masihkah ini disebut khayalan? Perasaannya ini, apakah juga hanya bayangan semu?

.

.

.

.

Malam ini, Hinata menyewa dan menaiki gondola itu sendirian. Tanpa gondolier yang mendayungnya.

Hinata membawa gondolanya ketengah-tengah _Grand Canal_ , menatap jembatan Rialto yang penuh warna. Begitu terasa pancaran kebahagiaan dari sana, namun sayang kebahagiaan itu tak menyentuh tempat Hinata berada. Kanal disekitarnya agak gelap. Hanya sedikit cahaya yang meneranginya.

Tatapannya menyendu, air di sekitarnya beriak.

 _Mata itu mulai terpejam, merasakan angin malam yang membelainya dengan agak kasar. Hinata mendengarnya. Mendengar suara itu. Percikan air dari gerakan gondolanya membawa suara itu. Suara yang begitu di rindukannya. Suara yang entah mengapa selalu Hinata percaya bahwa suara itu memang pernah ada di malam-malam sebelumnya._

' _Aku mencintaimu, Hyuuga Hinata.'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Haihai! Sumpah ini absurd nya pake kebangetan -_-**_

 _ **Gue gak tau apa yang gue tulis /nunjuk diatas. Apakah ini bisa disebut misteri? Entahlah, gue sendiri kagak tahu. Tangan ini mengetik dengan sendirinya.**_

 _ **Jadi jika ada ketidakpahaman dari cerita diatas, kalian (para pembaca) harap memaklumi.**_

 _ **Anw, ini fict rikuesan dari my lovely Umie Solihati. Hepi bertdey beibhh… sori telat banget, tgl 3 septembernya udah lewat jauh dan fic ini baru dibuat sekarang hahaha.**_

 _ **Sesuai permintaan lo, rate M dengan genre Mysteri. Ntar yang humor nyusul *Lu maunya banyak banget sehh* trus untuk genre yang kedua gue bingung mau narok supernatural ntar yang ada udah kebaca dan gak jadi kejutan lagi, jadi hurt/comfort pilihan gue karena Hinata satu-satunya yang tersiksa perasaannya disini /dihajar :))**_

 _ **Oke, sekali lagi buat lo kesayangan selamat ulang tahun /tebar confetti**_

 _ **Sekian cuap-cuap dari gue,**_

 _ **Akhir kata, rnr?**_

 _ **Salam, kecup basah.**_

 _ **Yume Guran :***_


End file.
